Mon père, ce héros
by Mikipeach
Summary: Il est le Roi des Cauchemars. Il terrifie les enfants lorsque la nuit étend son voile, il brise les espoirs et les rêves, il s'oppose aux Gardiens. Mais aux yeux d'une enfant...il était bien plus que tout cela. Il était la personne qui chassait ses cauchemars, qui la faisait rire, qui la faisait rêver. Il était son héros. Son père adoré. (suite du OS Au creux des souvenirs)


Bonsoir/Bonjour chers lecteurs. Voici un petit OS sur le passé de Pitch Black et sa relation avec sa fille, Seraphina (encore une fois !). Ce OS peut-être lu indépendamment mais il se veut comme une suite de mon autre OS _Au creux des souvenirs_.

**Disclaimers :** Le dessin de la couverture a été trouvé sur Deviantart et appartient à **Roseandthorn**. Le passé de Pitch est tiré (et inspiré) des livres de **William Joyce**, dont le film **Les Cinq Légendes** s'inspire.

**Genre :** Poetry/Drama

**Résumé :** L'instant ou le grand général Kozmotis Pitchiner devint le terrifiant Pitch Black et comment réagit sa chère petite fille en l'apprenant.

(Une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerait :D

.

* * *

_**Mon père, ce héros**_

* * *

.

.

—Il est où papa ?

Murmure silencieux dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les bougies frissonnent doucement, effrayées par la douloureuse question de la fillette. Elle est là. Fugace et fragile petite forme. Ses yeux bleus nuit contemplent les adultes envahissant le salon. La tresse retenant sa longue chevelure sombre s'effiloche alors qu'elle avance à petits pas feutrés.

_« Papa ! Regardez mon rosier a grandi ! Regardez, il a même des bourgeons. » glapit la fillette en attrapant la grande main de son père. _

_Un sourire rayonnant dévoile ses petites quenottes. Il est là grand et tellement beau dans son costume de général. _

_C'est son héros. C'est son papa tant aimé._

Ils se retournent, semblent découvrir sa présence. Dehors la nuit a étendu son voile, dévoilant sa tapisserie sombre parsemée d'étoiles. La Lune scintille au-dessus de ses sujets. Astre lactescent et froid. Elle se mordille les lèvres. Papa. Papa. Papa.

Il est où papa ?

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac_. Monologue l'horloge alors que son balancier oscille nonchalamment dans sa prison d'ébène et de verre. Les aiguilles noires se tortillent dans leur cadran lunaire. Semblables aux sombres cauchemars bruissant dans les ténèbres.

Elle a peur en cet instant. Une frayeur sans nom se faufile impudiquement sous ses vêtements. Déclenchant une vague de frissons sur sa peau. Son cœur tambourine dans sa frêle poitrine. Oppressant tout son être. Elle se sent mal. Elle voudrait partir. Laisser ses pas résonner sur les riches tapis de la maison. Sortir dans la noirceur de la nuit pour hurler le nom de son père.

Où est papa ? Où se trouve-t-il en cet instant ? Où est cette présence si rassurante ? Cette douce voix grave qui lui chuchote des mots d'amour et de tendres histoires avant que ses paupières s'alourdissent de fatigue. Avant qu'elle ne plonge dans les limbes des rêves. Sa menotte étreignant ses longs doigts protecteurs.

_« Seraphina je suis de retour. » crie sa voix devant la porte d'entrée. _

_Une fillette descend les escaliers d'un pas hésitant. Sa petite tête se penche par-dessus la rambarde, n'osant croire qu'il est revenu. Mais il est là. C'est bien lui. Un cri. Un froufroutement frénétique de jupons avant que des bras entourent le coup paternel._

_« Papa ! Vous êtes revenus ! » _

_Dehors les fleurs tintent, les papillons éclosent, les feuilles bruissent, le soleil chatoie. C'est un beau jour. Le jour où papa est revenu vivant de la guerre._

—Seraphina…ma chérie, tente la dame élégante en avançant une main compatissante vers son épaule.

—Où est papa ?!

Sa voix se brise. Son menton tremble alors qu'elle étreint son lapin pelucheux. Un petit lapin noir. Noir comme les cauchemars que papa affronte depuis tout ce temps. Mais papa est un héros. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Il a promis qu'il reviendrait. Il ne rompt jamais ses promesses papa. Alors…pourquoi ? Pourquoi deux de ses soldats sont là ? Pourquoi…pourquoi fait-il si froid dans la pièce ? Pourquoi…pourquoi ?

_« Père…j'ai peur.»_

_« Mon ange ne t'en fait pas je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. » murmure-t-il en serrant ce corps frissonnant sous l'angoisse de la nuit._

_La flamme danse une lente valse, dessinant des ombres sibyllines sur les murs de la chambre. Ses menottes s'agrippent à la veste de papa. Elle ne veut pas qu'il parte. _

_« J'ai peur Père. » croasse-t-elle la voix enrouée._

_« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Le cauchemar est parti. Tant que je serais là…rien ne te fera peur. » chuchote-t-il en posant son grand front contre celui de sa fille. Les cheveux sombres s'unissent et s'emmêlent. Echo d'un tendre amour._

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi mon enfant. Ma précieuse Seraphina. »_

Ils la regardent. La peine et le regret dansent dans leurs prunelles. Le silence se faufile dans la pièce. Ombre serpentant entre les corps, glissant sur la peau, glaçant les cœurs. Elle tremble. De peur, d'incompréhension, de chagrin. Le petit lapin se déforme tellement elle le serre contre son corps. Vaine fusion. Vaine tentative de s'agripper à quelque chose alors que son monde s'écroule.

_La fillette prend la main de son père et l'entraîne vers le potager et le jardin. Babillage incessant d'une enfant heureuse de montrer ses créations à son merveilleux paternel. Il la soulève. Tournoyant dans les airs alors que les tintements des rires résonnent dans l'azur. Le parfum de l'insouciance envahit le jardin multicolore._

—Mademoiselle Pitchiner…votre père est…Après avoir réussi à enfermer toutes les peurs du monde…Il s'est dévoué pour les garder…mais

Non…Non…Non…murmure l'enfant prisonnière dans les griffes de la peur.

_« Père que cachez-vous derrière votre dos ? »_

_« Un cadeau ma fille. »_

_« Un cadeau vraiment ?! Et pour qui. »_

—…Ils ont fini par avoir raison de lui…

Non…Non…Non…crie l'enfant en larmes en secouant les barreaux de sa cage.

_« Oh…un rosier ? »_

_« Oui Seraphina. Je sais que tu aimes les plantes…alors je vais te confier une mission. »_

_« Qui est ? »_

_« N'oublie jamais de prendre soin de ce rosier….pour ne pas m'oublier. »_

_« …Je ne vous oublierais jamais Père. Merci pour ce cadeau. Vous êtes le meilleur père du monde. »_

_« Je t'aime ma fille. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi papa. »_

_Dong. Dong. Dong._ Chante l'horloge dans une ultime complainte. La cire ruissèle sur les bougies alors que les flammes frétillent sous les caresses du silence du désespoir. Son menton tremble. Elle étouffe. Elle tremble. Elle pleure.

—Où…où est papa, gémit-elle en serrant contre son cœur son petit lapin.

—Je suis désolé…C'était un héros.

Papa ! Papa ! J'ai peur reviens…Papa…hurle l'enfant en tendant une main hors de sa prison avant que les griffes de la peur ne l'étouffe à jamais.

_« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez père. » sanglote l'enfant en entourant de ses petits bras le cou de son père._

_Les nuages dévoilent leur épais ventre noirâtre au monde, le vent mugit faisant s'envoler les derniers souvenirs d'un bonheur radieux et insouciants. C'est un jour de pluie. Un jour d'orage. Un jour de guerre. Un jour de séparation._

_« Il le faut bien Seraphina. » murmure avec douleur son père._

_« Je ne veux pas être toute seule papa. Papa…ne me laissez pas. Restez…Reste avec moi. »_

_La main effleure la joue ruisselante de larmes de la fillette. Ses yeux bleus nuits brillent de chagrins alors que son père vient doucement poser son front contre le sien. _

_« Ne t'en fait pas Ina. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu seras toujours avec moi quoiqu'il arrive. » dit-il avec un tendre sourire pour sa chère petite fille. A son cou le médaillon doré contenant le portrait de son enfant scintille sous la lumière des bougies._

_Sous le voile de larme, Seraphina esquisse un sourire avant d'étreindre son père bien aimé. Son héros. Kozmotis Pitchiner, valeureux général de l'Age d'or. _

Dont l'âme fut dévorée par les cauchemars.

Il était un héros. Il était son père. Il n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Le cœur de l'enfant se brise, centaines de morceaux tressautant et blafards qui se font avaler avec un plaisir délectable par les esprits de la peur et du chagrin.

—Non ! Non ! Papa…papa…, pleure-t-elle en fuyant le salon.

.

.

La Lune scintille dans le firmament étincelant. De son royaume, l'Homme de la Lune regarde les cauchemars se rependre sur le monde. Ivres de leurs nouvelles libertés. Repus par l'âme qu'ils viennent de dévorer après l'avoir allégrement dupée en imitant la voix aimante de sa tendre fille. Avides de nouvelles proies à terroriser.

Il pose ses yeux dorés sur l'ombre du valeureux général qui a désormais rejoint les ténèbres. Alors doucement il tend la main et fait une modeste faveur à cette pauvre carcasse damnée et brisée.

_Tu es Pitch Black, Le Roi des Cauchemars._

Et les derniers souvenirs de sa fille disparaissent dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Prisonnier au creux d'un médaillon dont le sens lui échappera à jamais.

.

.

_« Papa. Vous ne me quitterez jamais ? » chuchote la fillette à la lueur pâlissante d'une bougie._

_« Jamais mon enfant. » murmure sa voix dans la tendre pénombre de la chambre._

* * *

.

.

Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet écrit.

Une suite ? Mmmmh je ne crois pas. Du moins pas pour le moment mais qui sait. En tout cas le passé de Pitch et sa relation avec Seraphina me fascinent énormément…ces personnages risquent donc d'apparaître dans mes autres fanfictions sur ROTG.

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plus.


End file.
